Seven Minutes in Heaven Xmen Style
by Zarha of the Sand
Summary: Summary inside please read.
1. Chapter 1

**7mins in heaven X-men style**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men I'm just a crazy rabid fan who likes to write stories P.S they might be ooc sorry if they are its like 1:00am and I'm tired as heck P.S.S I only own Lola, Jade, Rae-Ann and Animal**

**This Story contains Oc's **

**Be free to tell me your opinions and Review if you want to**

**Before I forget I welcome the same gender Also if you want to add someone just say there name and what they put in the hat.**

**Bye For Now**

**Zarha**

***************************************(****)**************************************

**Jade is a sweet and shy girl and she loves to draw and she has a major crush on Piotr and her power is to create a sonic boom with a clap of her hands or if she just says the word boom.**

**Rae-Ann is a hyper active girl who love to play poker and cheat people put of their money she likes Remy her powers are to make you fall into a parallel word**

**Lola is your basic preppy girl who can be a snob and she has the power over air and water**

**She wants Pietro(because he's the only guy not to like her).**

**Animal is exactly like the name she not very in control of her basic animal side she will never admit but she likes Victor**

********************************************************************************The game is called seven minutes in heaven**

**YOU the readers get to choose people you want to pair up and I'll write what goes on in their little heaven.**

**The people will put something in a hat and draw**

**The people in the story are **

**Remy: Queen of Hearts card**

**Rouge: voodoo doll**

**Kurt: Cross**

**Amanda: Piece of paper that says A **

**Piotr: Paintbrush**

**Pyro/John: Lighter**

**Sabertooth/Victor: Ball of yarn**

**Wolverine: Pocket Knife**

**Jean: Red cloth**

**Scott: Glasses**

**Storm: Flower**

**Kitty: Pink hair tie **

**Wanda: Black and Red skull**

**Rae-Ann: King of Spades**

**Lola: lipstick**

**Jade: a drawing of a girl waving**

**Animal: Turkey feather**

**Lance: Car keys**

**Pietro: Mirror **

**Erik: Metal Scrap**

**Raven: Black crow feather**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer I do not own the x-men just Jade, Lola, Rae-Ann, and Animal.**_

_**Thank you Guest for the pairings**_

_**Kurt and Jade Pairing**_

_**Zarha**_

_**********************************************************************************__"Jade… Jade open up where going to play a game" I sighed as I put my drawing up. I open the door to find it was Rae-Ann my best friend though she's the opposite of me she is one of my friends "ok I'm coming Rae-Ann you don't need to pull" I could feel my eyes widen they were playing my most feared games every 7 minutes in Heaven gulping I let Rae-Ann pull me into a sitting position next to her and Pyro. I looked around to see everyone there what surprised me the most was Logan and Magneto where there. "Ok were going to spin the bottle to see who goes first"_

_I stared as Lola spuned the bottle it spun once_

_Twice_

_A third time_

_And then it landed on me I could feel everyone staring at me "YAY" Pyro screamed I winced. Next thing I know I'm being handed a hat with all kinds of things in it. I reached in dug around for a bit and pulled out a Cross? "Um I got a Cross"? "Ooh you got Kurt" could be heard looking shyly at Kurt to see him smiling at me "Jade you know the rules you have to go with Kurt for seven minutes now" I know I said shyly getting up with Kurt we headed towards the closet or our "Heaven." Stepping inside me and Kurt looked at each other then it went dark I let out a startled yelp. I could feel myself falling then I could feel a furry hand reach out and grab me. Smiling to myself I thanked him. After what I think is a few minutes of silence I asked shyly "So um Kurt what's your favorite movie"? "Vell I like the movie with the guy oh vhat's his name he has guns and goes under ze tank"? Smiling I answered your thinking of Rambo and your right he's amazing I love how he can fight. Kurt smiled "so Jade vhat do you vant to talk about"? Smiling shyly I asked Um so I've heard you have a girlfriend? "Ja I do her name is Amanda" really she sou-TIMES ALMOST UP! Sighing I looked at Kurt to see him smiling at me then his face started coming closer than closer than our lips finally met. The kiss was sweet and gentle sighing into the kiss he pulled away. I could see Pyro staring at me "Jade your blushing"! that being said I blushed even more "Sh-shut u-up Pyro" Laughing Pyro led me back to where were sitting. Rae-Ann looked at me then she nudged me I already knew what she was going to say" Rae-Ann I love you but I swear if you ask what your think I'm going to hurt you." Staring at me really creepy she asked Are you a Physic? Laughing Yes Rea-Ann I'm a Physic next thing I knew Rae-Ann jumped up and yelled really loud JADE IS A PHYSIC! I turned beat red as everyone stared at me I could hear people saying Really laughing Rae-Ann said just kidding. "Ok Jade your turn to spin the bottle" Lola said with her fake cheery voice rolling my eyes I spun the bottle_

_Once_

_Next chapter is coming up. Please leave more pairings-Zarha Thank You again Guest =)(=_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter two**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own the X-men.. Darn However I do own Jade, Lola, Rae-Ann, and Animal.**_

_**Erik and Rouge**_

_**Zarha**_

"_Ok Jade it's your turn to spin the bottle" Lola said with her fake cheery voice rolling my eyes I spun the bottle_

_Once_

_Twice_

_Rouge watched as the bottle landed on her. Watching Jade as she handed me the hat sighing I reached in to and grabbed the first that I touched which was a Metal scrap. Giving a confused look I said Ah got a Metal Scrap. I could hear people say Ha Rouge got Magneto my eyes widen as Rae-Ann screamed to the world ROGUEY-POO GOT MAGGY-POO YAY! Shut up Rae-Ann before ah put you in a coma. I watched as she ran and hid behind Jade. Smirking I looked at Magneto he looked back at me nodding we both stood up and walked into the closet closing the door I stood at the far end of the tiny space. Looking at me Magneto looked at me Rouge what is your real name? Staring at him I said why in the seven seas I should tell you adding as an afterthought sides I don't even know your name. Erik I looked back up at him "What" I said my name is Erik answering dumbly I said Oh. After a couple of seconds I said my name is Anna Marie smiling softly he nodded Mag- Erik can ah ask you something? Nodding he said Yes taking a deep breath I asked what's been on my mind for a long time why are you like this I mean cold and hate humans. I was staring at him "So" he looked at me an emotion I don't know flashed through his eyes maybe it was hurt or maybe something else. Hearing him take a deep breath he began When I was a young boy about the age of 12 or so I was taken away from my mother the only thing I had left in the world I remember my powers coming out as I was reaching for my mother and then I notice and the Nazi's notice to the metal gates started to bend taking a deep breath he continued I was taken to a German/Nazi man by the name of Sebastian Shaw he was amazed by what I could he began trying to figure out how to make my powers come out next day he said I could see my mother… I remember he took a long and shaky breath I remember when the soldiers killed my mother the rage I felt made metal things fly across the room I remember crushing the one of the soldiers helmets Sebastian gave me a German coin When I was older I met Xavier he was a young man smart man too I remember going to one of his ceremonies we became fast friends for the longest of time we were good friends the I met her she was just a human who happened to hate the Nazis too when we met she didn't like me too much but after a while she came to care for me Pausing he looked at me I looked back at him I asked excitedly what happened did you love her back, Did you marry he- laughing he answered I was getting there Anna nodding my head for him to continue As I was saying I asked her to marry me Gasping I smiled and then covered my mouth nodding again for him to continue Magda answer yes soon we were a happy family with a baby on the way "Was it Wanda shaking his head No "Then Who" I was getting there "Oops sorry" It's fine and No it wasn't Wanda her name was Anya Smiling fondly he continued she got to about the age of four I went to work one day and when I was coming back home I saw the_** humans **_burning my home I thought Oh no my Wife and Daughter I got my wife out but couldn't find Anya that's when I realized it was too late she was gone I became angry and my powers came out killing them years later Magda die giving birth too Wanda and Pietro he smiled at that thought that is my story Anna and I Believe our time is almost up staring wide eyed at him I asked slowly So the human killed everything important to you nodding I looked at him tears threating to fall I said I'm so sorry I never knew nobody knows expect Charles not even Wanda or Pietro. Next thing I knew Rae-Ann slamed the door open and yelled really loud SEVEN MINUTES ARE UP TIME TO COME OUT AND PLAY I sighing I was really enjoying the peace and quiet too. I walked over by Jade sitting on the right side of her Rae-Ann on her left and Pyro next to her Jade said kindly Rouge it's your turn to spin the bottle honey smiling at her I grabbed the bottle it kept spinning and spinning Finally it stopped and it landed on.._

_Well that's all for this story I hope you liked the sad and sweet moment between Rouge and Magneto_

_Please leave more pairs_

_Bye For now_

_Zarha_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men though I wished I did I only own Sammie who only comes in this one chapter.**_

_**P.s. Wanda and Pietro paring if you don't like you can skip this chapter.**_

_**Zarha**_

_Jade said kindly Rouge it's your turn to spin the bottle honey smiling at her I grabbed the bottle it kept spinning and spinning finally it stopped and it landed on..._

_Pietro_

_Smirking Pietro watched Rouge hand him the hat he quickly pulled out a Black and Red skull. Confused Pietro said who the hell has a black and red skull next thing Pietro knew he was being hexed by none other than his sister Wanda. Gulping he walked towards the closet with Wanda in toe next thing they know Rae-Ann slammed it shut and they were surrounded in darkness. Staring at nothing in particular he asked rather bored so Wanda how's life Turning sharply to look at him Wanda answered in a deep and dark tone How do you think it's going Pietro yelping he moved farther away from her or at least tried too "I said I was sorry and it wasn't my fault father sent you away he could feel her anger radiating off of her next thing he knew he was being hexed over and over again yelping in pain he whispered Wanda I'm sorry I'm so sorry after a couple of seconds later he timidly asked Wanda what happened in there? Looking at him Wanda took a deep breath before answering Yes I'll tell you nodding his head Pietro sat down next to her and listen to her story When they took me in there I was still crying and calling for father I remember the tears I cried I remember the pain I felt being strapped into the straight jacket there was horrible things happening in there all these strange crazy people nobody liked me and hated me expect one person her name was Sammie and she was the most craziest person you will meet they had to put her in her own little room she claimed she could see people bad people coming after her and she would talk to herself and when they put me in her room the first thing I thought was oh my god I'm going to die Pietro looked at her confused why would you die she smiled cause Sammie was known for killing anyone or anything that came near her she once took thirteen bodyguards smiling she continued when she saw me she smiled at me and pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair saying in a strange language she made up she told me later she said my poor baby you've been through a lot don't worry I'll take care of you smiling happily Wanda paused to look at him nodding his for her too continue that she did just like she said I remember when one of the guards tried to take me away from her she went ballistic and tore everything up she came raging up to the guard and snarled once again speaking in that strange language again I watched as the guard thought he could take her but he couldn't she snapped his arm like a twig I fell from his grasp but she caught me holding me close that made me feel safe and sound Pietro noted that Sammie made Wanda really happy he looked up at his sister too see she was began to cry continuing in a shakey voice I watched them kill her the guards came in cause Sammie was having one of her episodes again she was panicking saying In her language again this time I saw something and today I still don't know what I saw and the guards came in yelling at her to stop attacking whatever it was she turned to them like a feral animal snarling she attacked them but one got her shot some acid or poisen into her I watched as she fall limp dead then I remembered the rage I felt thinking to myself they killed my mother Sammie was my mother and they killed her then my powers came out I attacked them just like Sammie did Pietro watched as his sister choked back a sob I finally I did something I wanted to do since I was a little kid… I kissed her not just a friendly brotherly sisterly kiss but a full blown on kiss I felt her tense but she returned. After a couple of minutes we were on the floor making out she had her shirt off and so did I then just as I was going to take a step further we heard a soft knock then the door open and there stood Jade I heard her gasp asking in a soft voice D-do you wa-want me t-to leave looking up I shook my head pulling on my shirt Wanda did the same looking at Jade then back to me Wanda grabbed me by my shirt saying through gritted teeth if you ever touch me or mention this to anyone I will kill you got that nodding my head I walked out normally walking past Jade who was blushing like crazy I smirked at her then walked back to where I was sitting I grabbed the bottle and spun it_

_Sorry about the Wanda and Pietro thing that was my first time ever sorry again if it was bad_

_Please leave more pairings_

_Zarha_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men but I do own Rae-Ann**_

_**Remy/Oc pairing**_

_**Zarha**_

_**********************************************************************************__I smirked at her then walked back to where I was sitting I grabbed the bottle and spun it_

_Once _

_Twice_

_I watched as the bottle spun and landed on me shouting really loud YAY I GET TO CHOOSE A PERSON I turned to see I scared the crap outta Jade smiling I pulled Jade into a hug smiling gently Jade said Rae-Ann please don't yell again you scare the crap out of me when you do nodding my head I took the hat from Pietro I closed my eyes childishly I pulled out the Queen of Hearts card smiling devilishly I said seductively Remy Lebeau I got your card smirking he pulled me up and we walked into the closet having Lola close the door. Turning my head towards Remy looking into his demon colored eyes I love so much I sat down pulled out some cards I started to play solitaire I was getting pissed the goddamn cards would not work in my favor that's when I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up to Remy he smiled at me saying in his thick accent 'ere Cher let Remy 'elp you nodding I let him grab my cards shuffling them skillfully he laid them out Okay Cher Remy going to 'elp you okay? Yep-e Remy-Roo he gave me by far the weirdest look I have ever seen on someone's face I fell over laughing I started to roll in the tiny closet laughing as soon as I calmed down I looked at Remy saying kindly Remy I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad there he goes staring at me again soon he was smiling Non Cher it be okay Remy just neva been called dat be'fo smiling so Raging Cajun you were going to show me nodding his head he begun to help me after like two minutes we were playing poker and I was no joke KICKING HIS ASS once again I won smiling I looked at Remy looks like I win again Remy smiling Remy answer Non Cher Remy be da one winning looking at him confused Wha- I felt his lips touch mine gently smiling into the kissed he pulled away smirking Dat's why Remy be winning. I laughed then pulled him close to me I whispered seductively No Remy I'm the one winning he turned his head to me I pulled him into a sweet kiss he returned it just as sweet. A little while later he was on top of me kissing down my neck I let out a little moan I could feel him smirk he returned his lips to mine kissing me passionately I returned it just ad passionately. He pulled away from me I looked at him Remy Our time be up Mon belle nodding i pulled my shirt on and helped Remy put his back on. Soon enough the door opened there stood Lola all in her evil little fat bimbo way. I walked over and sat very close to Remy._

_So how did you like it was it good bad leave a comment telling me how I'm doing._

_Leave me more pairings please Thank you guest for the last three and this pairings that mean a lot to me thank you._

_Next chapter will be LoverOfKnowledge it's a Jade and Pietro story._

_Zarha_


	6. Chapter 6

_**LoverofKnowledge here's your pairing sorry it's been awhile stupid computer is being stupid.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men I do however own Jade, Rae-Ann, Lola, and Animal.**_

_**Jade/Pietro pairing**_

_**Sorry for the bad words had to say them**_

_**Zarha**_

"_**Come on Jade you have to take the hat and draw something out" I looked at Wanda slightly shaking my head thinking to myself**__ I really don't want to__**" f-fine I'll do it" you could hear Rae-Ann yelling in the back ground that I was the luckiest bitch ever. Laughing lightly I grabbed the hat digging around I grabbed something when I pulled it out I realized I grabbed a Mirror. Looking around I saw Pietro looking at me saying" Well looks like I get the little shy virgin" narrowing my eyes at him I whispered the word "Boom". You could see the smoke coming from him as he exploded you could hear him yelling to put the fire out. You could see the joy in Pyros eyes next thing everyone knew Pyro lit Pietro up. I fell on the floor laughing as he burst into flames and tried to run away from Pyro. Sighing as the guilt of laughing took over me" Pyro, Honey will you please let Pietro go we have to play a game now, Ok" Pyro looked at me sad with puppy eyes then sighed and let Pietro go" thank you Firebug" smiling at me Pyro went and sat down. Sighing I grabbed his hand and led him into the closet. He gave me a disgusted look" Let go of me you stupid virgin" I sighed the word "Boom" again. I looked at him I was starting to get angry and that very rarely happened" Look here I don't know what the fuck I did to you all I have done was be nice to you and I didn't even tell anyone what you did with Wanda" he stared at me never hearing me yell before I was breathing hard and shaking I could feel the energy pulsing in my body. I couldn't take the pulsing anymore I yelled the word BOOM you could feel everything shaking. "Oops" I looked around as everything was crumpled to the ground. Everyone stared at me I could feel my face heating up" I-I'm s-sorry everyone i-I didn't mean too" Jean looked at me gently smiling" its fine here I'll fix it" I watched as she used her powers to put everything back" there you go Jade just be more careful, Ok" nodding my head I walked back into the closet to see Pietro lying there I gasped as I realized I hurt someone I ran over to him and checked his heart**__ he's breathing at least__**. Couple of minutes later Pietro woke up I watched ad he tried to move away from me. "Pietro I'm so sorry I couldn't control it I'm so sorry" he sighed and pulled me into a hug I froze I'm not used to having people little lone guys touching me. I could hear him whispering something" What did you say I can't hear you" he looked up at me" I said I should be the one apologizing I started it" I shook my head no I was about to complain that it wasn't his fault but he cut me off with what he said next" Jade have you ever done anything you regret, have you ever done something but couldn't fix it" I stared at him as I watched tears fall from his eyes then I realized he was shaking. Now it's my turn to hold him "No Pietro I have never done anything I regret, my mother taught me to live life without regrets" he nodded his head" Have you done something you regret" nodding his head yes "What did you do" he took a deep breath" I made out with my sister for one and thank you for not telling anyone… Have you ever wanted to change yourself" smiling ruefully I nodded yes" That's what I want to do I don't like being a jerk anymore… I want people to actually like me" I held him closer as he cried again rubbing his back" Pietro can I tell you something" he looked at me I took that as a yes" Do you ever wonder why I'm like this; I'm like this because I'm insecure, I hate everything about me, and I hate living for many reasons you don't need to know; But you need to know how to enjoy life and just live in the moment and be happy" His eyes widen I think he didn't expect that. Chuckling I pulled Pietro close to me "I think our time is almost up" he pulled away from me" Jade are you really a virgin" my eyes widen and then I blushed a deep red shaking my head no" Who was you first time" I stared at him reliving the memories "his name was Alejandro Fernandez and he was in a gang they were called the Blauds he was a sweet, rough around the edges kind of guy but I loved him I was only fifteen and he was sixteen we couldn't be together but we made it work; when we finally did **__it __**but when I went to find him.. I found him dead" I took a shaky breath then I realized I was crying I felt a hand wipe my tears away. I looked up to see Pietro and he was leaning close to me next thing I knew his lips were on mine and they were soft. Gasping I felt his tongue slip in. I could hear the door opening I pulled away I saw Animal she had an evil look on her face but said nothing sighing me and Pietro walked out. I knew my face was red but Rae-Ann really didn't need to shout" HOLY FUCK MONKEYS JADE GOT SOME AGAIN" I blushed even more but move and sat next to Pyro leaning my head on his shoulder looking up at him I asked" Pyro have you ever two people love you" shaking his head no " I thought so".**_

_**Thanks for pairing LoverofKnowledge I had fun writing it.**_

_**Please leave more pairings; Sorry if it takes me awhile to get them up my computer is stupid and the Wi-Fi won't work. **_

_**I'm actually proud of this little story here and thank you for the pairings again**_

_**Bye For Now**_

_**Zarha**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**This is an Logan/Ororo pairing**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men expect Lola, Jade, Rae-Ann, and Animal.**_

_**I hope you like this one xDeathByCupcakesx**_

_**Sorry for Storm/Ororo's accent it's been awhile since I hear her speak.**_

"_**Logan it's your turn and if you don't take that damn hat now I'm going to send you to a parallel universe got that" grunting I took the hat from Rae-Ann thinking to myself **__god damn kid won't shut the hell up she's hurting my ears__**" Fine kid just shut the hell up" I watched as Rae-Ann tear up and the Cajun put his arm around her. I felt a hand on my arm turning my head I saw Jade smiling at me I could see the unspoken words in her eyes sighing heavily I said" Fine; Rae-Ann I'm sorry I yelled at you, Okay" squealing she launched herself into my arms hugging me to death" Okay kid let go now… please" nodding her head I grabbed the first thing my hand touched a… a flower? I pulled it out and turning my head to see who I got that's when I saw some white hair move I knew that hair color." Come on Logan it seems we are next to spend time in heaven" Grunting I stood up and walked with Storm to the closet. I watched as Lola gave Storm a nasty look but then quickly smiling sickly sweet at me I just gave her my look" Come on Storm" grabbing her arm I pulled her in and closed the door. Looking at her I smelt a sweet scent kind of like rain storms and flowers I realized something that I had no Idea what Storms name was or anything about her. "Logan is something the matter" shaking my head no I grabbed her hand" Storm what's your name" she gave me a strange look I haven't seen before" My name is Ororo" thinking **__what a beautiful name she has__**" Logan are you alright" grunting I nodded my head" Yeah" smiling she gave me a strange look again and I started to get an strange feeling; Kind of like fluttery feeling. Looking at her I never notice how beautiful she was" Ororo" turning her head to me she smiled " Yes Logan" for a moment there I got lost into her eyes shaking my head" Where did you use to live, also How did you end up here" I watched as her gorgeous eyes" I lived in a small Village in Africa, My people where turn against me by an evil Voodoo man" I narrowed my eyes he hurt my Ororo **__wait when did she become mine__** sighing I guess I should tell her something I haven't felt in a long while… Love. "Ororo I-I l-love you" I could hear her gasp and her heart beat faster looking me with that look I just now realized was Love" I love you too Logan" smiling at her a true smile I pulled her into an embrace holding her close to me. I leaned down and put my lips to hers she was hesitant at first then she eagerly returned it. I could hear a loud "Boom" pulling away from me Ororo looked towards the door before laughing lightly" Looks like someone tried to come to the door" Chuckling" Yeah that Jade can be really shy about everything expect when it comes to love" nodding her head we saw the door open and there was Lola her hair burnt and her skin had some marks. I couldn't hold it any longer I busted out laughing she gave me a nasty look which I returned and walked out with Ororo in my arms we sat down next to Jade, Rae-Ann and the Cajun you could hear Rae-Ann laughing she was rolling on the floor Literally. Jade had a little smile and the Cajun was laughing too. Shaking my head I pulled Ororo into a kiss I could people saying" Aw or the younger kids saying EW."**_

"_**I Love You"**_

"_**I Love You Too"**_

_**I hoped you like this chapter it's not very long sorry about that ran out of ideas.**_

_**Got to Love Logan and Storm pairings**_

_**Bye**_

_**Zarha**_


End file.
